Fire Melting Ice
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: One Shot / AU / Its snowing outside and with no power, Bella is home alone freezing. When Jacob comes to warm her up, things get a little steamy, in more than just one way. After New Moon. **Mature Lemon Content**


It was freezing cold outside with the snow falling heavily around both Forks and La Push. I hadn't ever seen such snow lying around before. It was at least a foot or two deep. I wasn't game enough to go out and see it in case I slipped over and froze to death out there. The power had cut with such bad weather we were having. All the snow on the power lines had just been too much for them to handle along with the wind blowing hard outside along with it. I truly didn't know what to do to keep warm. It was just too cold to live without heaters right now. Even with the fire going, it really wasn't doing much at all in the way of warming the house up.

I wrapped blankets around me tightly while sitting on the couch. My teeth chattered away loudly. It was a wonder London couldn't hear my teeth going away at it for how loud they were.

After a while of the blankets not working, I jumped into bed with the blankets I already had around me and the blankets of my bed on me too, but I was just simply too cold to get warm by myself. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I was going to freeze to death! I just knew that I was going to. My thoughts then turned to Charlie, Billy and Jacob over in La Push.

Charlie had left to go over to Billy's to drop off some fish he had caught and the snow had stopped him from getting back home with how quickly it had come in. All the roads were closed with how deep the snow was and how low the visibility was to drive. I would have gone with him to see Jacob, if I hadn't been in the shower when he was leaving.

Jacob and I had become more than just friends since Edward had left me now three years ago. Jake is the love of my life now and meant the whole world to me. I would have done anything for him.

My eyes closed slowly with the thought of him, only to flash back open when I heard a howl outside coming closer to the house. I got up quickly and went to the window, and saw all the snow around the house. It was at least three foot deep now. I heard the howl again. I knew that howl all too well. It was Jacob, it had to be. He wouldn't let snow stop him from seeing me. I smiled and ran downstairs in a hurry to see him. The second my foot hit the last step, I heard a soft knock at the door. "Hey Bella, it's me. Open up."

I giggled and ran over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to him. I smiled widely at him. It felt like it had been years since I had seen him. He was wearing a tight blue and black checked jacket and dark grey washed out jeans. I wondered what was with the jacket. Jacob hardly ever wore a shirt, let alone a jacket. Was it truly that cold that even a werewolf like Jacob needed a jacket?

He looked at me oddly after a moment of smiling. I had completely forgotten about how cold I was and that I still had a billion rugs around me. "Ah, what's with the trillion blankets Bells? He asked with humour, stepping inside. I looked down to them and turned slightly red in the cheeks. "I was cold," I said quickly. "What's with the jacket? You never wear jackets," I giggled as he stepped up to me and cupped my face, leaning close to me and kissing me so passionately that it would shock anyone who had been watching. Who needed blankets when I had Jacob? I dropped them and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He smiled under my lips and pulled away slightly but kept his arms around me. It was amazing just how he was warming me up now . . . something the blankets had failed to do so over the course of the day. Jacob my personal space heater. . . That thought brought a smirking smile to my face.

After a moment he pulled away much to my disappointment. He smiled again and kissed my forehead. "Sam thinks that it would be better for us to try and blend when the weather is like this. So that's what I am doing," he answered with a smile and sat back on the couch behind him.

"Oh, but aren't you hot like that? I've never seen you with so many clothes on and, well, you know," I said shyly.

He chuckled and stood to his feet again in front of me. "Bella, it's below zero degrees. How would I be hot, even with my body temperature being so high?" he whispered huskily against my lips. I giggled, pressing my forehead against his. With his arms back around me, I felt safe, warm and loved. His arms around me just felt so right. It felt like just how it should have been the whole time –like Edward was never in my life. He didn't mean a thing to me anymore. Jacob had been the one who had pulled me up to the surface from the drowning water upon which Edward had caused me to sink into by leaving me. Jacob had been the one who brought my life back to me, gave me a heartbeat again and air to breathe with. I would never leave him. He brought me back to life and now I was going to return the favour. I would never love anyone more than I loved Jacob.

My hand reached up and ran down the side of his face. The contact of his fiery skin against the ice of my own felt just like fire hitting ice. It almost stung, but I ignored it. I just wanted the touch of his skin and have it against my own, and soon enough I had my wish granted. Jacob's hand grazed up my arm and covered my hand that rested on his cheek. I gasped at the feeling of fire going between us. He always did this to me whenever he touched me now. It wasn't like electricity coursing between us. It was stronger and more passionate and intimate. It was fire. Fire from the love we both felt for each other.

My breath suddenly became shaky with the touch of his forehead upon my own once again. His chocolate russet eyes held mine. "What . . . brought you here, Jacob?" I asked breathless. He smirked slightly, brushing his lips ever so slowly over mine, teasingly.

"I just can't stay away," he whispered huskily and smugly while still smiling. I could see in his eyes what the meaning of what his words were. I let out a heavy and shaky breath before smiling slightly. His smile widened as he realized what I was thinking. His free hand ran down from my temple, down my face and neck to the small of my back where his hand stayed, bringing me against him even more so. I smiled, slightly with confidences before pushing him back against the couch behind him. He smirked crookedly up at me, his eye brows rising in question as a light glistened in his eyes. I smirked back, leaning over him as a cold chill went through me. Jacob's arms quickly responded to my shiver and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He smirked as he moved so that he was leaning over top of my body, shielding the cold from me with the heat of his body close to mine.

"Better?" he asked huskily, leaning down and kissing my forehead gently.

I smiled against his mouth and nodded. "Much," I whispered against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, bringing him closer to me than he was before. His warm, smooth and soft lips moved in perfect sync with mine. His breath was so warm. I shuddered against him with the feeling of goose bumps forming over and throughout my entire body as his arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly. I loved the feeling of being so close to Jacob. So close that I could feel each and every muscle in his body. And so close, I could even feel his heart beating quickly against my chest with each and every one of his moments.

Breaking our kiss, he leaned up and quickly took off his jacket and threw it onto the floor along with his shirt. I looked up to him, smiling, while running my hands over his beautifully sculpted muscle tone of his chest and stomach. His perfect russet skin was so warm under my hands and so smooth and soft under my slow touch. I stared at where my hands roamed for a while, and then looked up to Jacob as he shuddered slightly within my hands while trying to hide it. I smiled up at him without saying a word. He could read my eyes in silent question.

"You're freezing Bella," he murmured huskily.

I had to hold back a giggle then. My hand slowly reached up to his neck and ran down the side of his neck to his collarbone as he stared me in the eyes. "Big strong wolf, isn't as big or strong as he thought he was?" I asked seductively, playing with him. Jacob's eyes turned black with my words being said. He growled slightly while still holding my gaze. "Oh, I'll show you_ big_ and strong Swan," he said darkly with a crooked and cocky smile coming over his lips. I smiled up at him again while biting my index finger. If I knew anything about Jacob, it was that he always came through with his promises; and that to me, sounded like a promise.

"Show me then Black," I challenged. Never had Jacob backed down on a challenge I had set for him. His smile grew wider as he looked away from me and looked towards upstairs. My eyes narrowed at him suddenly, wondering what he was thinking. When he looked back down to me, I could see it in his eyes what he was thinking – it was amazing how we could read each other so easily. My jaw dropped in shock before I picked it back up and smiled darkly. That was an intriguing idea, I had to say . . .

After a moment, I quickly found his hand and ran with him towards the bathroom upstairs. "I can't believe you're agreeing to this," he whispered huskily, a step behind me. I thought that I would tease him a little. I stopped and turned around to him, eyeing him darkly with my head tilted to the side while smiling cockily at him. Jacob stopped as I did and eyed my smile, now unsure of what I was doing.

"Who said that I was agreeing to it and not just teasing you?" I asked seductively, biting my lower lip that I knew always made him lustful. He shook his head in shock. "Bella, don't do this to me now. You have no idea just how painfully har-" I cut him off with meeting his lips with mine and kissing him passionately. His hands rested on my waist again with realising that I was just playing with his mind. Like I would get him excited and let drop him cold turkey. I wouldn't ever do that to Jacob, without helping him in some way first anyway. . .

My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as I felt his arm wrap around my back, pulling me into his heated body as he pushed open the bathroom door with his back. As the door closed behind me, Jacob pushed me back until my shoulder blades hit the door. His tongue swept over mine teasingly. I knew then that he wasn't going to easily forgive me for teasing him like I had. I was never going to live it down now, knowing Jacob.

My hands gripped into his back with the feeling of his lips suddenly leaving mine and running along the length of my neck, nipping at my skin as he went. I went weak at the knees and leaned into his hold around me. I stared down at his belt and washed out grey jeans which were all that was left covering his body. My hands slowly dropped from around his neck, running along his arms and sides. He moaned against the skin of my collarbone with the feeling of my hands. I felt his hands suddenly slip from my waist too, and down to the helm of my jacket and top. My hands gripped him to my body with feeling his mouth open against my collarbone and neck as he licked and nipped my skin more, making me moan and gasp for breath. The image of his hot tongue licking my skin played in my mind whenever I blinked – an image of pure bliss and heaven as I kept gasping.

One of his hands went up to the zipper of my jacket and pulled it down slowly as the other stayed at end of my top. I knew what his idea was. The second my zipper unlatched, he pulled it slowly from over my shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor and with one quick movement. My top joined my jacket soon after.

I felt his smile against my collarbone as his hands slowly roamed up my now naked torso. His hot hands against my icy cold skin were almost too much to handle. My back ached against the door with the want of him. He was teasing me, I just knew he was. He was getting his pay back for what I had done to him. It was bitter sweet for the two of us.

Slowly with his hands now resting against my stomach, his lips slowly trailed down over my collarbone and to my breasts. I gasped out loud as I felt him flick my nipple with his hot, wet tongue and then started to suck on it gently.

The friction between us was just too much to handle anymore. "Jacob," I moaned almost silently with lack of breath. I reached for the lock on the bathroom door and quickly flipped it to lock, my hands dropped to his jeans and fumbled with his zipper and button, covering his massive hard on.

Jacob moaned against my skin as the fabric of his jeans moved against his cock while I tried to get his button undone. "Bella, don't . . . tease me," he pleaded, grimacing while slightly gasping into my skin more. If I wasn't so needy myself, I would have stopped and showed him what teasing was!

Just as I finally got his zipper undone, I felt both the button and zipper of my own jeans go under the force of his hands and then drop to the floor. I hadn't even noticed that his hands had left my stomach. He leaned away from me for moment, looking up to my gaze and holding it with his own. I could see lust, want and desire within his darkened gaze. With one more swift movement, his hands went to his hips and pushed his own jeans off over his hips and letting them drop to the floor before my eyes. I eyes dropped with the sight of his jeans falling. I looked back up to him, seeing him smiling cockily down on me.

I gasped with desire coursing through me even more so now than before. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly as his wrapped back around my waist and brought me into his body as he kissed me heavily. His lips parted mine and ran his tongue over my lower lip and over my tongue. The muscles in my stomach clenched with feeling his thumb press lightly over my pink nipple. I gasped into his mouth as he brought us both into the shower and slowly turned the water on over us. I hadn't noticed that areas of my back were shaking where his hands didn't and couldn't touch until the warm, almost hot water touch me. I gasped again into his mouth with the hot water warming my icy skin. He pulled away and pushed me out of the water. "Too hot?" he questioned with great concern in both his eyes and tone.

I shook my head. "No, my back is cold. The water is perfect," I whispered, leaning into his hold around me. He stepped back under the water just enough that the water was on the two of us, though most of it was now on my back with his hands moving over the cold areas, helping to ease the coldness out of me slowly. I didn't even seem to notice the coldness anymore. My mind was fixed on Jacob.

Once I was nice and warm again thanks to both the hot water and Jacob, I pressed him back against the wall of the shower with my hands slowly roaming over his naked, smooth torso. He grimaced upon impact of the icy cold tiles. I really didn't think that he would have left the coldness with his hot skin. "Now that's cold," he stated huskily and breathlessly against my lips. I smirked at his words. "So much for fire melting ice," I murmured against his lips. He pulled back away from me to look at me better. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I smiled darkly at him. "You've always said that your think you're the fire and Edward was the ice, right?"

He nodded, and pressed his eye brows together, confused to how Edward had suddenly came into the conversation. "Yes. So?"

"You're supposed to have melted away all the _ice_ Jacob," I smirked darkly at him. "That includes the iciness in here." My smirk quickly turned crooked and smug with saying my own words. I knew that Jacob would realize what I was saying after a moment and when he did, I could see it in his eyes and how his face changed.

"So, you want it to get hotter in here?" he asked huskily and seductive in my ear. I bit on my index finger, looking up at him through the cover of my eye lashes while nodding. His hand reached out and touched the skin of my stomach, sending flames and chills throughout my whole body. His hands were so hot. I almost lost all breath when he touched me.

He stepped forward to me as his hand ran slowly up and down my stomach. He leaned down to my ear. "How much hotter?" he asked seductively again, with his hot breath coming in contact with my skin and sending even more flames and chills through my body. His skin felt hotter than usual, or was I just still cold? The tip of his tongue ran under my ear and slightly down my neck, making me moan at the contact.

"As hot . . . as it can get," I gasped breathlessly out loud as I felt his hand move up to my chest and over my ribs. He was teasing me, again. I bit my lower lip with an idea coming to my mind. It was my turn to tease him. He had teased me so many times before, now it was my turn and I wasn't going to take it easy on him either. My hands that had been gripping the sides of his shoulders, slowly slipping down his arms, making him lose all thought of what he was doing to me. His eyes narrowed a little while staring into my eyes, holding them and trying to work out what I was thinking. I couldn't blame him for wondering what my tactic was. We both knew that _this_ was my confidence speaking.

My hands slowly grazed to the sides of his waist and slowly went up to his chest, pushing him back against the shower tiles again. He gasped slightly with the cold contact, just as my tongue traced over his muscular pecks. I smiled against his skin with the feeling of him shuddering slightly against me. My lips softly bit at his skin as my hands slowly ran over his abs again and again. I loved the feeling of his abs under my hands. They were so defined. "Bella . . ." he moaned softly and breathlessly. I smiled and stood up and started kissing him again passionately, but slowly and tenderly. His lips were warmer now than they were just a few minutes ago and I could now feel his heartbeat under my lips. It was quick and rapid – just like mine.

With each and every kiss I gave him, my hands stayed brushing slowly and softly, teasing him a little more with each and every second that passed. His breath and lower lip became shaky as he felt my hands slowly and teasingly run farther down his stomach while we still kissed softly and without urgency. His lips parted mine and his hot breath entered my mouth. He kiss was so good, so sweet. His hands grasped around my back and waist abruptly. I could tell he was getting impassionate – I was glad. It was what I wanted to do to him. So many times before Jacob had teased me for hours on end, until I was way beyond impassionate. I thought it was time he got some back, but I couldn't leave him hanging any longer – or should I say, let _us_ hang any longer?

Slowly my hands reached back up to his broad, powerful shoulders as my mouth did. My lips and teeth grazed softly over his collarbone, making him shudder lightly under my touch while moaning as my hands rubbed harshly into his pecks. Both my hands and mouth slowly and seductively snaked over his pecks as my thumb caressed his nipples and defined abs. His skin was so soft and smooth under my hands and lips. My hands slowly worked their way up his sides and then back down to his powerful hips as my lower lip brushed over his hip bone and abs again. He gasped as he realized what I was doing.

Teasingly, my hands brushed back up his stomach as I stood too. My lips met his which were shaking violently. I couldn't help but smirk as he shuddered against my hand as it ran over his massive cock. "Bella, you don't have to do that," he said breathlessly panting huskily, as he leaned back against the cold tiles of the bathroom for support and winced lightly.

"I want to," I whispered, kissing him again

His eyes closed as my hand ran the length of him repeatedly. I watched his face grimace in pleasure as he twitched in my hand. He growled as he became even more so breathless and then opened his eyes to catch my gaze.

His hand rose from the tiles on the wall and wrapped his arm around my back, taking me by surprise and pulling me to him harshly as he started to kiss me deeply like I hadn't ever felt before. His mouth moved so fluently against my own. I sighed in his mouth as his lips parted mine and massaged my tongue against his own. He was making me weak at the knees by just how he was kissing me so passionately and deeply.

Jacob quickly found my free hand and entwined our fingers together tightly. I stepped out of the water from the shower and leaned into Jacob's rippled body as he continued to kiss me. His lips started to become shaky again along with his breath as I started to palm him again. His arms tightened around me as he continued to kiss me urgently and moaned my name repeatedly in breathless moaning whispers of pleasure.

My hand ran his length slowly and lightly as my fingers brushed over his tip, before I grabbed him hard and fast abruptly. Jacob gasped in shocked as he came in my hand and pulled the showerhead over us. I blinked through the now cooler water with my arms crossed my chest, not looking too impressed.

"What? I needed to cool off," he shrugged. "I was too hot."

I smirked at his last comment and wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing my lips to melt into his. "You got that right. You are too hot Jacob Black," I murmured against his lips seductively as I felt his fiery hands rest on the side of my waist, looking me in the eye. His eyes had changed greatly within a couple of minutes. They were dark and so lustful, yet loving. He smirked proudly against my mouth and kissed me again.

Slowly my arms started to slip from around his neck to his abs where they rested. My fingers dug into his skin with wanting him to be all the more closer me. His powerful arms pulled me into his body, deepening our kiss. My hands entangled in his hair at the back of his neck while his ran over my chest and stomach, feeling like fire against my cool skin.

Breaking the kiss, his lips lightly brushed over the length of my neck, causing me to shudder in his arms. Slowly and teasingly, his teeth grazed over my skin, causing goose bumps to form. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and rested on the back of my head as he nipped my skin and ear. I moaned into the heat of his chest and left long, red marks over the skin of his peck from my nails. I watched as they disappeared within seconds.

Jacob growled playfully, holding my gaze as I met his eyes. He was smirking crookedly in such a sexy way any girl who wasn't used to guys would faint at the sight. He wasn't for the faint hearted – someone I used to be. Somehow Jacob had made me stronger by just being around. He got me to tempt things once I wouldn't ever have even thought about, and he did it without pushing me. He let me make my own mind up with the things I wanted or decisions I had to make. That was something Edward rarely let me do.

Jacob had so much power over me it wasn't funny, but it wasn't a forceful power, it was one of true love, desire and passionate. He would never understand the things he made me feel just by saying he loved me. I hadn't ever felt this alive in my life, and it only started when Jacob admitted he loved me. After Edward left, I felt so dead, lifeless and unlovable. I didn't know what I would have done if Jacob hadn't been there to bring me out of that state. But I didn't want to think about that now.

His mouth parted mine as he kissed me deeply, brushing his tongue against my lower lip and then against my own. He whispered my name and started to kiss my neck, exploring it slowly while running his other hand that had been cupping my cheek, down my shoulder and to my breasts. His thumb flicked my light pink nipple, making me moan and then gasp as I felt him take it into his mouth for a moment. Just looking down at him made a smile of contentment come over my features and a pleasurable spasm go through my stomach.

His lips softly ran over my shoulder as his hand stayed on the side of my arm. We were standing directly under the shower's running water now. Slowly I felt his hand slip and cup my breast as he kissed the back of my neck, causing goose bumps to form again. I could feel his heart beating quickly against my shoulder blade.

Lightly, his lips brushed against the skin of my neck, under my ear. His hot breath against my wet flesh made my body shudder. I could tell he was smirking because of the way I had reacted to him. "I want to feel you around me Bella," Jacob whispered so huskily it spent frames to my stomach. All I could do to respond was lean against him and moan. I couldn't find words to speak with. His huskily voice had always been a weakness of mine and it wasn't one I seemed to be able to live down since I had told him. He took advantage of it in times like this.

My arm reached up and touched the back of his neck, wanting him closer to me as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, bringing me closer to his hot body. I could feel each and every one of his breaths and movements. I couldn't stop moaning as his tongue ran up my neck time and time again.

"I want you so much Jacob," I gasped, finally able to find words to speak with.

His tongue stopped running over my neck after he heard me. I felt a smile on his lips as he kissed my pulse point on my neck and ran his left hand up to cup my breast again. I shivered with feeling his hot breath at my ear again. "Spread your legs for me and bend over." His voice was deep with lust and trembling. His grip around me loosened slightly as I did as he said. I felt the warmth of his mouth running down my spine, placing kisses over my back as he went. I giggled and shuddered at the feeling.

One arm stayed wrapped around my waist as the other was around my chest. His hand lightly kneaded my breast and flicked my nipple with his finger. He had no idea how much I loved it when he held me like this; so close and so tightly against the warmth of his body.

Instinctively I pushed up and back against Jacob, making him moan and loud groan. He thought I was teasing though. His teeth gripped the skin of my shoulder lightly and then went to my ear. "Is that was you _need_ Bella?" he whispered softly, brushing the tip of his cock against me and making my whole body shudder in his arms.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, bending over slightly and pushing back against him, making Jake wince with closing his eyes. I smirked crookedly at him. "You need me more than I need you," I grinned, still watching him. It was true too. He was so hard I could tell it was hurting.

Jacob grinned too. "You know me too well Bells," he growled playfully, tightening his grip around me abruptly and then plunged into me hard and fast, making me moan while crying out his name in pleasure. He was just too good at this. He knew just what buttons to press on me for us both to feel incredible.

I could hear Jacob's breath becoming ragged with each thrust of his hips. His fingers kept lightly pulling and flicking at my pink buds, causing flames of heat to rush through my body.

"Oh Jake! Harder! Harder!" I growled, pushing back into him so he went deeper inside of me as I rocked my hips against him, meeting his rhythm and increased the heated pleasure between us. Jacob moaned loudly, running his smooth hands up and down my stomach. Both our breaths were starting to hitch in the back of our throats as the heat between us started to grow rapidly.

"Jake, I'm so close," I whimpered, leaning against him more and looking at him from the corner of my eye. I saw a slight nod of his head as he swallowed hard. I could tell he was trying to find words to speak with.

"Lean against the wall Bella. I want you to come on me hard," he said huskily and breathlessly, almost so quietly I had hardly been able to hear him.

I did as he said and leaned against the cool tiles of the bath's wall. The whole room was filled with steam now. It was hard to see through the room. I was so glad with the hot water of the shower warming up the room, the tiles weren't so cold as before, but still, Jacob's arm moved around my body so I was staring to only feel his heat. I loved that he was so warm.

His body leaned into mine even more than before, so he was pinning me against the wall while still holding me tightly to his body. He kept pumping hard and fast into me like I had requested and liked. It always surprised me how differently Jacob's tactics could change. He could be soft and slow or hard and fast, all while still making me feel loved and cared for. I was so lucky to have him.

He growled lightly as I pushed against him, intensifying the feels between us. His hands slowly moved back away from my stomach and to my hips. I moaned with feeling light marks being left over my stomach as his fingers went. I never wanted them to heal.

I felt his mouth run along my shoulder and up to my neck. His hot breath breathed on the wetness of my skin from the shower, making me shiver against him.

"I love the way you react to me Bells," he whispered into my ear. I moaned at the sound of his voice. It was so husky, deep and seductive; it almost pushed me over the edge. Jacob had sensed it too. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw his eyes were closed lightly as he let out another light grow.

"What can I do to make you shiver like that again?" he whispered into my ear, pumping into me harder.

"Ah, Jake," I whimpered through cries of joy, "bite me. That's all I need you to do. Bite me, hard."

I could feel the concern radiating off of him as he stared at my face, silently questioning me if I was sure. I loved it when he bit me, but all the times before he had bit me, it had always been lightly.

"Please," I begged, turning my head slightly towards him but keeping my eyes closed as the water kept running over my head and face. I reached my arms up against the wall to keep my balance.

He didn't answer, but I felt his left hand wrap around my waist again and his hand rested in the middle of my chest as his mouth trailed down along my neck and along my shoulder. Teasingly, his lips brushed over my skin, sending chills through my muscles. His right hand stayed on my hip while thrusting into me, teasing me with pulling almost all the way out and just leaving his tip still inside of me before driving back in harder than the last.

I gasped and shuddered hard as I felt his teeth grip into the skin of my shoulder, almost my neck. My whole body was shaking now in anticipation and so was his. My back arched against Jake's instinctively. My hips rocked into his while whimpering his name in bliss. I didn't want to let go. It felt too good. I didn't want this moment to stop, ever.

"Jake," I kept whispering without even realising it.

"Bella, come with me, please." His voice was so breathless and pleading I couldn't help but give into him and release with more intensity between us than I had ever felt before. My knees gave out as I fell back into Jacob's arms. I tried to stand on my own, but it was impossible. My legs were like melted better after that.

"Its okay honey, I got you," Jacob whispered in pants, catching his breath while kissing my cheek and running his hand over my wet hair. "Are you okay? I wasn't too hard on you?"

I smiled, nodding and trying to find words. "Better than okay Jake," I whispered with a shaky breath. "That was amazing."

He smiled proudly in a smirk, kissing me so lovingly and then holding the kiss before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jacob kept holding me against him, running his hand slowly down the side of my arm until I could stand on my own two feet. The warmth of his body felt so nice and relaxing. I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep with him now.

His face leaned down to mine and kissed me slowly. But when we both heard the door down stairs go loudly and my father yelling out my name just on the other side of the door, we both jumped. I was so grateful I had locked the door when we had come in.

"Charlie," I gasped. My father knew about Jacob and I's relationship, but he didn't know about the physical one and that's how I planned to keep it.

"It's okay, I'll go out your window," Jacob smiled and kissed me again before getting out the shower with me, drying off and pulled on his jeans. "You'll see me later," he whispered with a bright smile, my smile, the one I loved more than anything. I smiled back and nodded, quickly getting dressed too and headed downstairs to distract my father long enough for Jake to disappear out my window.

When I got down stairs, the place was actually warm – or was it just me? The power had come on and the lights of the house were on. Just as I got into the lounge room, Charlie came out from the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in hand.

"Oh, I thought you must have been in bed asleep, keeping warm," he said, looking up to me and then took a sip of the drink, heading towards the couch in front of the fireplace.

"No I was having a shower keeping warm. How did you get back so soon?"

"They poured salt on the roads to melt the snow. The roads are open now as the snow has stopped too. Uh, Bella is Jacob here?" he asked, raising an eye brow in question.

I played it coy and answered him confidently. "No, he wasn't why?"

"Well, only a few minutes after I got to Billy's, he disappeared, and now his jacket and tee shirt are here on the floor. . ."

I didn't know what to say to that. I could feel my face turning red. I had forgotten he had left his shirt and jacket on the floor when we went up to the shower.

"And what's that on the side of your neck?" Charlie's eyes narrowed.

My eyes instantly went wide as my hand went to Jacob's bite. "Uh, I can explain dad, really," I said, my voice stuttering with my nerves starting to kick in. I really couldn't explain without speaking the truth.

"I really look forward to that, Bells," Charlie replied in an even, not so impressed tone.

I thought about it for a moment or two and then cried out, "Um, Jacob?" in desperation, but he didn't come. He couldn't have help that quickly, could he?

"Hmm, Bells?" Charlie asked, raising another eye brow and taking a sip from his coffee mug.

All I could do was smile innocently like a child who had just stolen from a candy store, and I was so guilty, yet so pleased, I didn't even care if I got into trouble. But that didn't stop the nerves.

"I'm waiting Bella," Charlie said after a moment. I quickly pulled one of Jake's tricks out of the bag and pretended to feel sick and run to the bathroom, but went into my room instead. I was sure Charlie saw through it, but it didn't matter as long as I didn't have to explain myself.

Once in my room, I closed the door and leaned up against it, taking in deep breaths from running so fast. My jaw dropped with seeing Jacob lying out on my bed, smiling crookedly with only his jeans on. God if I were still the klutz I used to be – before Jacob had made me stronger – I would have most likely fainted at the sight of him. He was just so . . . seductive, I guess would be the best word with what he was doing to me right now without even touching me or saying a word. He chuckled seeing my expression.

"You heard all that?" I asked quietly.

Jacob's grin just grew even more. "Yup. You took care of it pretty good too, may I add?"

"He saw through it. I know he did."

"Still, doesn't matter as long as you don't have to explain yourself. Come on Bella, your twenty-one. He can't really blame you for having a sex life now."

Jake really did have a point there. "You could have helped you know," I said.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? He still had his gun on him. I don't want to be shot Bells."

I just sat on the side of my bed, staring down at my hands in my lap. Jacob's hand reached up and pulled on my arm, making me lay down beside him as he hovered over top of me. I burst out giggling until he kissed me and then pulled away, looking deep within my eyes.

"Time for round two in the snow?" he smirked crookedly with darkened eyes. I couldn't believe him!

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! I started writing it back in June and only made time to finish it yesterday and today.<p>

Let me know what you think, I love hearing all your thoughts and comments. ;)

Love you all

- Sky x


End file.
